bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Abe and the Amazing Promise/Credits
Directors *John Wahba Writers *Mark Steele *Mike Nawrocki *Tim Hodge *Sean Roche Producers *Chris Wall Music *Kurt Heinecke Associate Producer *Brian Roberts Voices *Betty Cope as Extras, Boo-Boo Birds, Camels and Sheep *Neil Gowan as Extras, Boo-Boo Birds, Camels and Sheep *Clayton Heinecke as Issac and Ur Pea Kids *Kurt Heinecke as Extras, Boo-Boo Birds, Camels and Sheep *Wesley Heinecke as Ur Pea Kids *Tim Hodge as Mad Scientist/Leon Merengue (speaking voice) (Charlie Pincher and Camels *Charlotte Jackson as Nurse (Miss Achmetha) *Jenny Kaufman as Extras, Boo-Boo Birds, Camels and Sheep *Delilah Luke as Sarah *Mike Nawrocki as Jacques (Larry the Cucumber), Jean-Claude Pea, Dirk and Mad Scientist/Leon Merengue (singing voice) (Charlie Pincher) *Karen Poth as Extras, Boo-Boo Birds, Camels and Sheep *Jackie Ritz as Mayor LaBleu (Madame Blueberry) *Brian Roberts as Extras, Boo-Boo Birds, Camels and Sheep *Joe Spadaford as Extras, Boo-Boo Birds, Camels and Sheep *Carol Stokes as Extras, Boo-Boo Birds, Camels and Sheep *Melissa Toy as Extras, Boo-Boo Birds, Camels and Sheep *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus and Jacques's Mom *Phil Vischer as Abraham (Pa Grape), Maurice (Bob the Tomato), Lot/Henri (Jimmy Gourd), Alphonse (Mr. Lunt), Phillipe Pea, Archibald Asparagus, Silly Song Announcer and Boo-Boo Birds *John Wahba as Extras, Boo-Boo Birds, Camels and Sheep *Nadine Wahba as Harold Pea and Ur Pea Kids *Chris Wall as Extras, Boo-Boo Birds, Camels and Sheep *Grace Wall as Wee Pea and Ur Pea Kids *Juliette Wall as Ur Pea Kids Story *Phil Vischer Story Development *Tod Carter *Tim Hodge *Mike Nawrocki *Brian Roberts *Sean Roche *Phil Vischer *John Wahba *Chris Wall Storyboards *Tod Carter *Daniel Root *Brian Roberts Concept Art *Tom Bancroft *Tod Carter *Rob Corley *Brian Roberts *Joe Spadaford *Michael Spooner *Chuck Vollmer Title Designs *Ron Eddy *Jim Stelluto *John Trauscht Editing *Neil Gowan Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital *Clatter&Din Character Dialog Recording *Brian Calhoon *Glen West *Vince Werner Recording Assistants *Andrew Mayer *Sarah Vorhees Project Manager *Meghan Traughber Pre-Vis Camera Blocking *Keith Lango Pre-Production *Joe Barruso Production Coordinator *Andrew Youssi Business Affairs *Jon Marks *John Ruzich Character Technology Supervisor *Alan Millman Asset Wrangling *Steve Fuller Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios *SlimboJones *Thoroughbred Studios Line Producers *Fraser Clark *Rob Di Figlia *Chris Waters *Ben Yang Supervising Director *Jason Adams Technical Director *Fabiano Petroni Animation *James Ballantyne *Leon Christian *Peter Chou *Kelvin Chow *Joe Chye *Rob Genito *Connie Holland *Martin Kirkhaug *Gloria Liao *Keith Lumb *Peter Monga *Shine Muhaboobjan *Paul Ramsden *Sushil Sharma *Adam Shaw *Myke Sutherland *Jocelyn Sy *Lophy Vellara Layout *Bill Boyce Rigging *Rebekah Ross *Nash Morley Modeling *Warren Dowson *Dan Wang *Shyo Hatakeda *Dave Taylor *Marta Wysocki Texturing *Allan Sheblom *Fox Wysocki *Kyle Dey *Wei Chien Effects *Jason Brown *Markus Kristensen *Chris Omundsen Compositing *Jeremy Wanhill *Ming-I Lai *Mark Bowen *Sergey Volkov *Andrew Clark Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Yonnie Chong *Corey Frew *Sean Gush *Karen Hulse *Andrew Smyth Financial Controller *Michael Pearce Accounts Administrator *Camille Moore Online Editor *David Watson Sound Editor *Adam Frick Post-Production *Zak Willis Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "We Love it in Ur" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by John Wahba and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Right, Right Now" Words and Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "By Working Patiently, Something Something Something..." Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee!" Words and Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Willing to Wait With Patience" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Willing to Wait With Patience (Reprise)" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "Sneeze if You Need To!" Words and Music by Andrew Peterson and Randall Goodgame ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing ©2009 Jakedog Music ©2009 Mighty Molecule Music "Father Abraham" Traditional Instruments *John Wahba Executives in Charge of Production *Deborah Dugan *Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2009 Big Idea, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research